Cómo perder a un hombre en diez días
by BeLenCitta
Summary: Era un día muy aburrido en la casa de los Cullen, ¿qué podrían hacer? ¡Ver una película era una buena idea! ExR ; JxA


¡Hola! ; Bueno, les presento ésto que me surgió hoy. Es un día de tormentas grandísimas y se declaró estado de alerta. Se inundó todo y no podemos salir, por lo que me aburrí mucho en casa, y me puse a escribir esto.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes & Lugares son propiedad de _**S. Meyer**_, nada es mío y no lucro con ésto. La película que se nombra es **_Cómo perder a un hombre en diez días_**, la cual tampoco es de mi propiedad.

**Summary**: Un día aburrido en casa de los Cullen, ¿qué harán? Nada de otro mundo, simplemente ver una buena película.

**Dedicación**: Al día de hoy, un feo y a la vez **hermoso** día.

* * *

**Cómo perder a un hombre en diez días.**

**By: **_Bel. _

Era un día perfecto, pero para el gusto de los Cullen no. Era un día muy soleado y caluroso. Claro, a ellos no les molestaba el calor, pero aquél sol podía delatarlos, por lo que no podían salir de su casa.

Edward, aprovechando esto, se había ido a la casa de Bella a pasar el día con ella, como era costumbre desde hacía dos años.

Esme y Carlisle aprovecharon también, y para matar el aburrimiento, volaron a Isla Esme para refrescarse y pasar una velada romántica juntos, hacía tiempo necesitaban una.

— ¡Qué día mas aburrido! —Comentó Alice desde el sofá de la casa, tenía una revista en las manos, la cual había hojeado más de cinco veces.

— ¡La enana tiene razón! ¿Podríamos por favor hacer algo? —replicó Emmett exasperado, a lo que Alice simplemente bufó.

Jasper lo miró, asesinándolo con la mirada, pero asintió a favor de lo que ambos decían.

— Y bien, ¿qué pretenden hacer los hermanitos simpatía en un día como hoy? —Cuestionó Rosalie cruzándose de brazos mientras desviaba su mirada de la ventana.

— No lo sé, tal vez podríamos hablar, o quizá jugar un juego de mesa —comentó la psíquica, y llevando un dedo a su barbilla, pensó—. Sé que son ideas tontas, pero cualquier cosa es mejor que hacer nada.

Emmett se encogió de hombros. Las ideas no eran demasiado entretenidas, pero sabía que no podían hacer mucho más.

Jasper sonrió y se sentó en el sillón con la duendecilla, tomó su mano y la acarició.

— Quizá podríamos ver una película. Hace mucho no vemos una —propuso Jasper reflejando su aburrimiento.

— ¡Es una gran idea, Jazz! —Gritó Alice presionando la mano del sureño. Éste sonrió tiernamente.

— ¡Muy bien! ¿Cuál quieren ver? —Dijo el fortachón entusiasmado.

— No tenemos muchas películas, voy a buscar las que tenemos… —Pronunció Rose secamente y salió disparada hacia la sala de vídeos En pocos minutos volvió con al menos diez cajas en sus manos, la mayoría eran vídeos caseros, los separó armoniosamente junto a la mesa de té de la sala y al final quedaron solo tres películas.

— Les dije que no eran demasiadas —Dijo gruñendo—, si separamos los videos caseros de Carlisle y Esme, nos quedan tres.

— Lee los títulos, Rosalie —ordenó gentilmente Jasper.

— Muy bien… —Y revisando las cajas, dedujo—: Tenemos _Jurasic Park dos_, _Shrek especial navidad _y_ Cómo perder a un hombre en diez días._

— ¿Quién rayos compró esas películas tan feas? —Cuestionó Jasper exasperado.

— Bueno… —Dijo Emmett juntando sus dedos con nerviosismo y vergüenza, la cual fue sentida por el sureño—, me declaro culpable por _Shrek especial navidad_… ¡Es que me pareció muy graciosa!

Alice se sobó la sien con el dedo índice y Alice simplemente rió. ¡Su hermano, así de fortachón como aparentaba, era un osito por dentro!

— Jurasic Park la compré yo, tenía curiosidad, todos la habían visto menos yo —Bufó la más pequeña.

— Bueno, supongo que _Cómo perder a un hombre en diez días_ debe ser de Carlisle y Esme, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Rosalie ya perdiendo los estribos. ¿Tan difícil era elegir una maldita película y sentarse en el maldito sofá a verla?

— Nadie aquí la ha visto… Supongo que sí —concluyó Jasper—, podríamos ver esa, digo… ya que nadie la vio.

Todos asintieron conformes, y se sentaron en el gran sofá, excepto Alice, quien puso cuidadosamente el DVD en el reproductor y tomó el control para sentarse en el medio, entre Jasper y Emmett. Ambos muchachos rieron, Alice era pequeña, pero entre ellos dos, parecía aún mas chiquita y tierna.

La pequeña, ignorando las risas a su alrededor, presiono _play_ y se acomodó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para disfrutar de la fantástica película.

Habían pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos desde que la película había comenzado, y estaba en pleno auge. Las caritas de Alice y Emmett eran las más dulces, ambos miraban encantados los lazos románticos de ambos protagonistas. Jasper simplemente sonreía, no le interesaba demasiado el video, pero estaba feliz por Alice. Rosalie solo se limitaba a mirar fijo la pantalla.

"— _¿Así que simplemente me usaste para escribir ese estúpido artículo?_

_— Hice lo mismo que tú, ¿o no recuerdas, cariño?"_

Las caras eran tensas, la película estaba llegando a su fin. ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Los protagonistas se perdonarán y vivirán un amor eterno? ¿Todo acabará ahí? ¡Era demasiada la intriga!

Pronto, luego de una hora y cuarto, la película dio por finalizada. Alice y Emmett no podían dejar de ver la televisión, Jasper y Rosalie se levantaron, ya hartos de estar sentados.

— ¡Fue la película más tierna que haya visto! —Exclamó Alice—, ¿No te encantó, Jazz? ¡Era tan romántico!

— Sí, era muy linda, amor… —Dijo Jasper con una sincera sonrisa. Rosalie gruñó, ¡Ese Jasper era demasiado caballero! ¿Por qué no le decía la verdad? ¡La película era mala, muy mala! Pero pronto, los pensamientos de Rose se vieron distraídos por Emmett, quien la abrazaba por atrás dulcemente.

— Esa película me sentó muy bien, bebé —expresó él de manera juguetona—, ¿vamos al cuarto a hacer nuestro propio vídeo?

Rosalie rió satisfecha. Haber estado una hora y cuarto viendo la pantalla había tenido su recompensa, y no se la perdería por nada.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡No hace falta que lo digas! —Fue lo último que escucharon por parte de esta dulce pareja, que a la velocidad de la luz salió disparada hacia la habitación que ambos compartían. No hace falta explicar más.

Jasper bufó, siempre eran iguales, y el que tenía que cargar con las olas y olas de lujuria siempre era él. Alice simplemente lo miró con ternura y rió por lo bajo. El sureño miró fijo a su joven esposa con todo su amor.

—Alice…

— ¿Sí, Jazz? —Preguntó saltando para quedar delante de él.

— Estamos solos. Emmett y Rosalie no aparecerán por aquí en todo el día, como tampoco lo harán el resto… —Comenzó a acercar sus manos a la espalda de Alice, recorriéndola suavemente con sus dedos.

— Sería una pena desaprovechar este hermoso momento de paz, ¿verdad, amor? —Preguntó Alice acariciando los rulos dorados de su amado esposo.

Jasper rió ante el comentario y la cargó de un salto a Alice, prácticamente corriendo por la escalera con ella riendo en sus brazos.

La recostó con sumo cuidado en la cama que ambos tenían en su habitación, se recostó arriba de ella, procurando no aplastarla –aunque no fuera necesario- y la besó dulcemente.

— ¿Sabes, Jazz? Creo que yo podría escribir una nueva historia, la llamaría: Cómo perder a un hombre en cinco minutos.

— ¿Ah, sí? A ver, ¿cómo harías? —Cuestionó riendo encima de ella.

— No tendría que hacer nada, tendría que actuar normalmente… —comentó Alice riéndose con su típico tintineo.

— Mi pequeño monstruito, así solo lograrías atarlo más a ti —susurró dulcemente Jasper, en el oído de la joven eterna.

— No, eso solo funciona contigo, por ahora —su voz era apenas un susurro, mientras besaba lentamente el cuello de Jasper, lleno de cicatrices.

— Por ahora y para siempre, jamás me iré de tu lado, Alice —Dicho esto, la besó tiernamente, y sin detener el beso, continuó—: Te amo con todo el alma que me queda.

Sin romper el beso, Alice se estrechó más a su esposo.

—También te amo, Jazz.

Al fin, encontraron como divertirse aquella tediosa tarde de sol.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Seguramente fue una estupides de mi parte subir esto, pero espero que al menos alguien lo haya disfrutado... Ojala...

Recuerden que cada review es un pago para los fikers, así que se _recontra_ agradecen .

Los quiero mucho.

**Bel :)**


End file.
